


His Lasting Impact

by chaoticcollectorchaos_me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Anti-Donald Trump, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, author is a goddamn left-wing liberal snowflake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticcollectorchaos_me/pseuds/chaoticcollectorchaos_me
Summary: How far would Tony go to perform his civic duty as a patriot?





	His Lasting Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [grab bag fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144194) by [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/pseuds/nasa). 



> I'm still salty about the 2016 election, the Kavanaugh confirmation and needed a break from writing my thesis. 
> 
> This work is inspired by one of the stories in grab bag fic collection by nasa (Ch 11: Dark History) and the current shitshow that is the United States. 
> 
> So here it goes, my first ever foray writing Superhusbands. Hope I did them justice!
> 
> Title taken from the Time magazine cover featuring Dr. Blasey Ford.

Tony never considered himself as a particularly political person. Sure, he follows the news and kept himself well appraised on current events. But he’s not the type of person who would be posting or tweeting political posts. The only time he ever come close to being political was when he supported sending the troops to Afghanistan after 9/11. But then again, that could be argued as an natural emotional response to a terror attack although his critics would characterize it as “war mongering”. 

Now that SI is out of the weapons business, and subsequently out of the business of tiresome DOD lobbying, he’s even more apolitical. He still votes at the midterm elections and the Presidential election (even though that last one was a total disaster) but Tony still wouldn’t consider himself a political person. He’s a registered Independent and his stance on most social issues can be considered to align most closely with the Democrats than with Republicans but he won’t be that celebrity urging people to go out and vote or endorsing a candidate. Sometimes Tony thinks his apolitical-ness is a product from the days where he had to appease public opinion for the longevity SI’s stocks and his employees’ well being. 

Steve, on the other hand, is on a completely different spectrum. Tony’s husband seem to embody the adage “the personal is political”. Once he readjusted to waking up 70 years in the future and have caught up to the current sociopolitical situation of his country, Steve is one of the most outspoken public figures in current time. After coming out as bisexual and being in a relationship, and subsequently marrying a man, it seems as if Steve have a "no holds barred attitude" towards his opinions. He openly proclaims being pro-choice; He endorsed candidates running for the House or Senate, the most recent being a 28 year old Democratic socialist Latina from Queens who is poised to become the youngest person elected to Congress; he openly criticized the Catholic church’s stance on gay rights and their handling of the sex abuse scandals; he would go to rallies urging for stronger gun controls and his biggest achievement to date is to enter a Twitter war with Donald Trump and blocked by the President on Twitter. 

So, they couldn’t have been more different: the outspoken critic and the apolitical person. Yet, these never seem to be an issue in their marriage. Tony knows Steve has no issue with his light interests in politics, and Steve knows that it isn’t as if Tony doesn’t care. He just has other things to concern himself with like trying to help Bruce solve the acceleration of dark energy expansion of the Universe before those snobby astrophysicists at CERN. 

So politics have been a non-issue for them. Until one sunny day in July. 

Tony has just emerged from a twenty-five hour bender in the workshop, working on the latest update for the StarkPhone, StarkPad and debugging the B.A.R.F code. The rest of the Avengers have long started their daily activities: Bruce should be in his lab with Thor, Natasha and Bucky are out exploring Manhattan in an attempt to get Bucky caught up in the 21st century (although Tony suspects those two are actually going on a date) and Steve would be in his studio or still out running with Sam. Only Clint was still in the Penthouse’s common floor when he arrived, sprawled out on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching CBS. 

“Clint, sit up when you’re eating. You’re spilling milk all over your shirt, dumbass. You’re gonna end up choking on your own vomit.” Tony said, alerting Clint of his presence. 

“Up yours, Stark. It’s too early for your mothering.” Clint mumbled, not taking his eyes off the television. 

Pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee, courtesy of Steve, Tony walked over to the couch and sat next to Clint, deciding he might as well take a break from coding and inventing for awhile. Plus, if he stayed topside for a little bit he’ll be able to see Steve coming in from his morning run, sweaty and delectable with his shirt clinging to his torso. Yeah, he’ll stay awhile, Tony thinks. 

“What’s going on in the world now?” Tony asked, gesturing to the television as he settled in the couch. 

“Trump’s getting ready to pick a new Supreme Court justice since the previous one’s retiring. They just published a short-list of nominees”. Clint answered.

Tony took a sip of his coffee and said, “Well, after this nomination, no matter what happens with his presidency next we’ll feel the effects for years.” 

“Damn right.” 

They sat in silence then. Clint having finished his cereal was now dozing on the couch, and Tony drinking his coffee while fiddling with the StarkPad he brought from the workshop to catch up on some emails from R&D and Pepper. The anchor on the television was talking about how the Vice President has met with front runners to fill the Supreme Court vacancy. The screen then changed to display the pictures of the nominees: one female judge and two male judges. 

“The top contenders are said to be federal judges Anna Corrine Barnett of Pennsylvania, Tyrone Banks of New Hampshire, and Raymond Rutledge of Michigan. President Trump will reportedly choose his nominee…” 

The rest of the reporting from the news was lost, swallowed by the deafening sound of breaking glass that jolted Clint from his light nap. The spy was now awake and alert, searching for the source of the sound. In his mind, he prepared for the possibility that the Tower has been invaded, however nothing seemed out of place as he surveyed his surroundings. The television is still playing the morning news, his empty cereal bowl was still on the coffee table so he hadn’t accidentally kicked it in his sleep and no AIM or HYDRA agent was abseiling through the ceiling. 

So where did the broken glass come from? 

A quick peek at his left side ensured him Tony was still sitting next to him and that the broken coffee mug lying at his feet was what startled him before. Surprisingly, Tony made no move to clean up the spilled coffee or made any move at all considering his wet pant leg, doused by the hot spilled coffee. 

“Tony, dude. You dropped your coffee.” Clint said, gesturing at the floor. But Tony remained motionless, and upon closer inspection his face was white as sheet. His brown eyes were open wide, but unseeing. It’s as if he was seeing something that only Tony could see. The hand that was still holding the StarkPad was trembling minutely and cold sweat started to appear at his temple. 

Clint recognized a onset of a panic attack when he saw one. Unfortunately, he wasn’t sure what triggered this particular event. As an Avenger, he knew what Tony’s triggers were. Sand, darkness, enclosed space, to name a few. But in the brightly lit, clean and sprawling living room of the Avengers Tower’s penthouse for Tony to have a panic attack was a rare occasion. He checked the television again to make sure they weren’t airing anything that could also triggered Tony’s panic attack. And yes, the news have now changed to Hoda and Kathie Lee’s day drinking show. 

Just as he was debating on whether or not he should call Steve and inform him about Tony’s situation, the elevator opened and from it, Steve and Sam emerged. Sam immediately made a beeline to the fridge for a drink of water, while Steve, looking for all the world as if hasn’t ran 10 miles, spotted his husband and Clint at the living room and walked over to join them. 

“Morning Clint, Tony. Have you guys had breakfast yet?” he addressed them, rounding the way to the front of the couch. 

Taking a deep breath, Clint said, “Cap, we have a situation.” 

Steve halted his steps, a frown appearing at his brow, “What is it?” 

“It’s Tony. I think he’s having a panic attack.” 

Steve’s eyes widen. He immediately walked over to his husband, taking in the broken coffee mug and Tony’s drenched pant leg. It was obvious that Tony dropped his coffee mug and made no attempt to move out of the way of scalding hot liquid as it came pouring down. 

Steve took in his husband’s appearance. He was pale, with bags underneath his eyes but that was most likely the result of an all nighter. Clint was right about the panic attack, Tony has started to hyperventilate, though it’s not as severe as it usually would be. 

“Tony, honey? Honey, you’re okay. You’re safe, you’re with me now. You’re in Avengers Tower with me. Clint and Sam are here too,” Steve soothed, trying what he always did whenever Tony had a panic attack. It doesn’t seem to work, however. Tony remained still, his breathing elevated. 

Not knowing what else to do, Steve gently touched Tony’s arm. He didn’t expect however for Tony to wrench his arm away and rushed to his feet as if preparing to run away. It was only when he saw Steve in front him, that he calmed down and relaxed, albeit not by much. 

“Oh Steve, I...” he whispered. Tony’s eyes slowly refocused. His hands clutched at Steve’s arm with a fierceness incomparable. 

Steve rushed to hug him, “Baby, what happened? Clint said you had a panic attack. Did you see something..? Hear something? What’s going on?” 

“I…I…” Tony’s eyes flickered towards the television. Steve followed his line of sight to the television, only to see morning daytime show commercials. 

“I’m probably just too tired from the workshop. Nothing a quick nap can’t fix,” Tony said, his eyes wet with unshed tears and eager to not talk about his episode. 

“Tony please. I know what you’re like after long sessions in the workshop. And this ain’t like that. Please don’t lie to me,” Steve countered. Then in a quiet voice, he said, “I just want to help you. I love you,”

Tony closed his eyes, willing the tears he’s holding back from dropping. He leaned his forehead against Steve and whispered, “I love you too. So much. That’s why I don’t want…” 

“Don’t want what, baby?” Steve asked.

Tony was silent for a beat. Then, looking more resolute, he told Steve, “I will tell you. But in private,”

Nodding, Steve released his hold of Tony and ushered them towards the master bedroom. He quietly asked Clint if he could please clean up the broken glass and spilled coffee left in Tony’s wake. Clint nodded his assent and Steve thanked him. They passed by Sam on the way, Tony’s face firmly hidden in the crook of Steve’s neck. Sam gave him a concerned, questioning look at the couple but Steve shook his head as a signal to not ask questions. 

Sam let them go, but not without a look that promised Steve better come talk to him, if he needed to later. 

They reached their bedroom, and Steve guided Tony to sit in their bed. Steve sat next to him and kept his arms around Tony, as his husband was still shivering. 

A moment passed where they stay silent. Finally Tony broke the silence as he said, “Remember that gala we went to two weeks ago, where we left in the middle because I saw the guy from freshman year?” 

Steve stiffened. The guy from freshman year. The guy Steve hated with the entirety of his being despite not knowing who he is or what he looked like. The guy who violated the love of Steve’s life…

“Yeah. How could I forget, Tony…The moment I was so close to killing the demon from your past, but you won’t let me.” 

Tony chuckled sadly, “Well, I saw him again today.” 

“What?!” Steve exclaimed, “When?! He was here in the Tower?!”

“In a sense, yes.” Tony answered, quietly. 

“Where is he, Tony? This time you can’t stop me from beating him within an inch of his life. Hell, I’ll get Clint and Sam help me. They will ask no questions.” 

“Steve, no…that’s not what I meant. I saw him on the television in the living room this morning before you came back for your run.” Tony said. His clarification seemed to deflate Steve’s rage. 

Steve frowned, “What was he doing on tv? Is that why you had an attack?”

Tony nodded, “I heard his name being mentioned on tv and I just froze. God, I can’t believe it’s been 34 years and I still become that stupid, scared 14 year old whenever I hear his name.” 

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony’s forehead. His arms, once again, enveloped Tony and he felt the all encompassing warmth and comfort he always felt whenever he’s in Steve’s arms. “Honey, what he has done to you, what he did to you, it’s not something that can ever be forgotten. You’re so strong, sweetheart. You’re a survivor. And I am humbled everyday that you’ve decided to share your story with me.” 

“Steve…” God, Tony loved him. Tony didn’t deserve him, but by Hawking did Tony loved him. Which is why the next words that comes out of his mouth would be the hardest things he would ever say. 

“I saw him on tv, because he’s one of the frontrunners for the Supreme Court vacancy.” 

And Captain Steve “Sass-mouth” Rogers, was for once silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr :D come say hi!


End file.
